Execute view
Overview The Execute view''' is best suited for test organization and execution. It includes a set of panels that help to organize test cases on different levels. Everything works like on modern desktop applications. Use context menu, multi-selection, drag-and-drop operations, or just click on anything to change a value or selection. Organizer On the left side in the middle (inside Organizer panel), you can find your folder structure. Feel free to tailor it to fit your needs: rename, move to another position, or use the context menu for additional operations. Pay attention on the folder icon which is a check-box at the same time. If you select more than one folder, you are able to apply context menu actions to whole selection. There are cases when you will need to display, and do operations on all the tests located in a branch (or the whole project), not limited only to the contents of a specific folder. Try the dedicated control on the top of the page to switch between showing tests'' per folder'' and through folders. Test Board On the right side you can find the tests that are nested in the selected folder. You can click on one to see its details or you can multi-select any of them by the usual means (ctrl-a, crtl-click, shift-click, or shift - arrow keys). On each test, you can find these details you can modify: priority button, test summary, test steps, expected results, label button, status drop-down, assign button and add bug button. Along with clickable controls you get a context menu with bunch of actions from mass setting status to exporting tests into excel file. All actions can be applied as for one test so as for any selection of them. Details panel Clicking on the link of the test's issue key will open a Details panel on the right side of the page. Here you get all the standard test issue fields. You are able to set requirements, add a bug, link ''any other issues, enter ''comments, attach files, and add a description. Note that the contents of this panel change dynamically with selection of test. In version 3.9.0 you will be able to mark your test as manual(default) or automated. Linked issues in Linked bugs and Linked issues sections are grouped by link type and ordered by modification date. If there are more than 5 items in the list they will be hide, but you always may get full list by pressing Show more links. Moreover there are Details and Status history sections where are able to overview Components/Affects Versions fields and statuses the given test were in all previous runs. Also this panel wired to the multi user protocol, so all changes from other users will be shown immediately. Test runs The test execution process can be iterated as new requirements come in project scope, and new releases to be tested. Just create new Test run (find a dedicated button at the bottom of Organizer) – and Copy tests there (from either folder or test context menus). Here you are getting a test run context menu with available actions under test-runs: Rename, Run (setting a test run in progress stage; so it is visually distinguished from others and restricted from a scope change), Close (preventing changing values and reports), Delete, Report (opening Statue Report page) and Export (downloading the given test-run's folder/test structure into excel file). Each of test runs has its own progress bar, which gives quick information about tests execution progress. On a late stage of your project you might find a long list of closed test runs inside the Organizer. Just press the "Hide closed test runs" control on the same line with Organizer title, and these closed test runs will become hidden. You can get them again by another click on the same button. Copy to run As soon as your Test suit is ready you able to copy tests to any number of test runs. This action is available at both a test and a folder context menus from Test Library and any (even closed) test run. Here in Copy to run dialog almost all test properties are available to be kept, discarded or set with new value. In case you do not want to keep original folder position or link to parent test - just un-check corresponding check-boxes. Pay attention that only from this dialog you are able to make mass operations with Priority, Affects Versions and Components fields. Moreover, keep Skip duplicates control checked in order to not create extra duplicates of already copied tests (when you are copying them repeatedly). Requirements You are able to add a source of requirements in a specific Test requirement field on a test card by (+) on-hover appearing button or in a Details panel (on Execute or Library views >> Set button). Since you added one (or more) it will be displayed near a test's issue key as a click-able tag. The list of issues that are treated as Requirements could be configured in Requirements panel. Panel contains the scope of requirements for the current test run. Requirements in the panel are sorted and for each requirement there is number of linked TCs in braket. You can also filter TCs by selecting one or more requirements. All JIRA issues except tests and bugs can be set as requirements. On Status Report you will find two related charts: Test coverage ''and Test execution status by requirement.'' From '''3.6.0 version we have introduced External requirements. You can add some text which would be treated as Requirements. External requirements has all same functionality, except they couldn't be opened in Jira as issue. Labels On the left side you can see a Labels panel. It’s designated to filter displayed tests (just press the label to filter). In order to set a label to some test(s) just drag-and-drop it on specific one. Here, you are able to create, delete labels along with changing its color. In order to set a label to tests inside different folders or filter tests within whole test-run - just press so called Execute mode control. From 3.4.7 version we have introduced a beta version of Auto notifications feature. The first notification is Tests ready to be re-executed: ''a system automatically sets a ''"''BugChange>>Re-execute"'' label to tests based on changing status of linked bugs on every night basis. So you are able to filter them using as an ordinary label. Be aware that you are able to turn off this auto notification in Project admin > QaSpace Configuration > Configure notifications: Edit configuration. Filters In order to ease your work routine even more we implemented bunch of filters that dynamically change scope of tests to display. Filter your tests by specific words, assignee (Assigned to me), priority, statuses and bugs (with or without). Synchronization This functionality allows you to check if there are some changes against to the parent test in the Test Library: in Summary, Test steps and Expected results fields. Just as shown on screenshot, right click on selected cases and use Synchronize >> Show mismatch. All cases with changes will be highlighted, after that you can Pull the changes. From the Test Library you are able to Push original state of test(s) to all test-runs (where they were copied). Pay attention that after Push/Pull actions affected tests will be set to Untested status (in order to be re-executed). Bug (sub-bug) creation QaSpace provides ability to create bug or sub-bug issue directly from the Execute view. You just need to click on a bug icon on the right side of the test line and you will see drop down list with two elements "Add bug" and "Add sub-bug". Also a sub-bug will be linked to the parent issue. For this purpose we create additional dialog where you can select from already linked issues or search for other ones. Pay attention that (from 3.4.7 version) when user creates a bug or sub-bug in the plug-in, a link is created to the corresponding "parent" test in the Test Library to the given bug/sub-bug. Another link is created between the new bug/sub-bug and requirements of the given test (if it's specified). The list of issues that are treated as Bugs could be configured in project administration >> Bug configuration On Report view and Status Report you will find three related charts: Number of linked bugs, Number of bugs created per day ''and ''Bug report by priority. Export You are able to export your test data into excel file on test-run, folder and any test selection levels by pressing an appropriate Export context menu item. All our custom fields will be exported along with standard ones that are displaying on our screens. Moreover Requirements and Bugs (as web-links under issue IDs) will be exported there. But they are not capable to be imported back into plug-in (due to JIRA restrictions).